


Children's Logic

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [65]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: The family's out late one night and, in the night sky, see an airplane go overhead. Briar Rose gets worried that the plane might hit the stars. Arthur and Eames explain how airplanes have computers so they avoid hitting stars.





	

Once autumn rolled in, it began to get darker earlier in the day.

It was something that happened every year and every year, most people complained but noticed nothing about it, Arthur, Eames and their children were no exception.

School had started again and with school came the usual after school activities for Briar Rose and Edward. Edward was once again on the soccer team, Briar Rose back in ballet class, each child advancing as they got older and improved greatly. Eames and Arthur alternated taking each child to the activity as well as taking care of Phillip.

Eames would carry Phillip in a front pouch so he could have his hands free when he took Briar Rose or Edward, Arthur preferred having him in a stroller. Both parent stayed and watched their kids, Eames would hang out and talk to the other parents when Edward had practice, Arthur would do errands, pay bills and now and then watch Briar Rose. When Eames was with Briar Rose, he always watched her, amazed by her talent, waving to her when she waved happily at him. Arthur would cheer on his son when he ran up and down the field.

Usually, when the activities were over, it was starting to get dark. That late afternoon, Eames had Phillip and Briar Rose, Arthur with Edward on the soccer field. He had watched his little girl practice and once she was done, he had her wrap ready for her. It was still warm enough outside that she could get away with just a wrap but soon, her winter jacket will have to be worn. He bundled her up as he knelt down to her level and he smiled as she talked about her class and what fun she had and how her teacher told her she was doing very well. He nodded listening, taking a glance at Phillip was in his pouch in front of him and then until Briar Rose was ready. He then took her hand and walked her to the car.

He got her in first as she was able to snap herself in her seat while Eames put Phillip in his seat. He then got in the driver’s side and began to drive home, listening to Briar Rose the whole time. By the time they got home, Arthur was just pulling up with Edward. Eames pulled up right beside him and once the car was stopped, Edward ran up to Briar Rose’s side. The door was unlocked and Edward helped his sister out as Eames got out and went to get Phillip. Arthur was soon at his side and after they kissed hello, Arthur looked at Phillip, taking his youngest.

“How was ballet?”

“Wonderful as always. How was football?”

“Exciting.”

They began to walk around to the other side to collect their eldest children when they saw Briar Rose and Edward looking up at the sky. It was only six in the evening but it was as dark as if it was nine. The stars were out and overhead, flew a single airplane. Briar Rose watched and both parents heard as her breath hitched, then she sighed in relief. When Eames took her hand, she looked at him and said,

“Dadda, the plane almost hit the stars!”

Eames looked up, seeing a gap of night sky that hadn’t been dotted with stars, the plane flying through it. He smiled as Briar Rose said,

“What if the plane hit the stars dadda? Wouldn’t they fall down on us?”

He continued smiling, lifting up his little girl.

“No, my flower. Planes have special computers that let them avoid the stars, so they won’t crash into them.”

“Oh…really?”

“Yes, my flower. It just looks like they might hit the stars because we’re all the way down here. It looks different in the sky. But don’t you worry, they’re professional pilots and the computers help.”

“Oh.”

She seemed convinced by the answer and Arthur only smiled as he unlocked the door, the pups coming out to greet them as they went in.


End file.
